Forgetting the Past
by Angelline
Summary: AU/OOC. 1x2. Heero is rich woman's son, Duo an orphan. The two meet, fall in love, marry. But a rival company wants to bring down Heero's family at any cost, and Duo is a victim. Will it separate the two lovers? Please review!!! ^^ *fanfic completed*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful people who created them and Gundam Wing. I would buy them if they were on sale at E-Bay, tho~ ^^; Please enjoy!

* I dedicate this fanfic to "Minky". She doesn't know me, but then, she's an awesome fanfic writer, and I really enjoyed reading every single one of her fanfics.~ ^^

Summary: This story contains yaoi (male/male) relationship 1x2 (HeeroxDuo). If you don't like that, just don't read! I really don't understand people who read things they are against and then flame the poor innocent writer. This story is AU, and very OOC, I think. I didn't want it to be OOC, but then, I don't see how I could make the story work out the way I want it to be. Basically, Heero is a rich woman's son, he meets poor street rat Duo and they love each other. Duo fears that he won't be accepted. Also, a rival company wants to bring down the Yuy Enterprises and that's where the story gets complicated and dark. Well, "kind of." There's angst in later chapters, and there's also "mild" prostitution themes involved. Please, don't forget to review, and be nice! ^_^

"Forgetting the Past"

Duo peeked out the bathroom door just to see Heero glaring at him *again*.

"Duo. I already told you a billion times. IT. WILL. BE. OK.!" Heero complained, annoyed.

"What if she doesn't like me? What if... what if she doesn't accept you know?"

Heero frowned, "You and all your 'what if's.' Come on, Duo. Come out of the bathroom. You look real good and you'll be fine if you will just be yourself ok?"

Duo stared at Heero for a few more seconds before popping back into the bathroom. Heero sighed. It was going to be impossible to get him to go downstairs, not mentioning that also a very long day too. His mother was coming back from a long business trip, and Heero had barely convinced Duo to stay for dinner so that he could be properly presented. They had been together for months now, and Heero was desperately wanting to show Duo to his mother and have their wedding arranged as soon as possible.

"DUO! It's like been 3 hours since you've gone in there, and I want you out of there right NOW!" Heero growled at the bathroom door.

After a few seconds, the chestnut braided head popped back out of the door and looked up at Heero sheepishly.

"Heero~ Does this shirt look ok on me?" Duo asked.

Sigh. "YES, Duo, EVERYTHING in this world looks good on you. Are you ready to go?"

Heero was practically begging by now.

"Gosh, Heero. I am so scared, I..." Duo looked down in shame.

Heero sighed once again and walked over to Duo and pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. He smiled into the chestnut hair.

"Look, Duo, I think you're taking this much too seriously. My mother will really like you, I am very sure, ok?"

"But...you know. You are a prestigious family, rich and powerful. I am just some penniless street rat / orphan. I practically have nothing to show off to your mother."

Duo looked down at his feet. Heero looked at the beautiful boy standing in front of him and wondered what in the world there was to be ashamed of. To his eyes, Duo was perfection itself.

"What does it matter, Duo? Why would looks, money, and social class matter, if you are so perfect and beautiful to me, ne? Come on Duo, please smile and let's make this meeting a memorable one, ok?" Heero urged Duo to look up at him.

Duo slowly looked up at Heero and managed a little smile.

"Ok, Heero. Just for you, ok?"

"Ok, Duo. Thank you so much." Heero smiled back and held Duo by the waist and both went down to the first floor to wait for Mrs. Iris Yuy.

"Mother!"

"Heero!"

The once again united son and mother hugged each other and stood there at the entrance of the mansion for what seemed to be an eternity. Duo looked down at his feet, feeling sad and lonely for he had never gotten a chance to be hugged by a mother, or a father even. He looked up to steal one more glance at the two.

/I'd give anything in this world... anything to be hugged like that by a mother./

Duo smiled to himself at the thought and waited silently. He jumped in surprise when he heard the woman's sweet voice.

"So who is this young man, or young lady?" Iris Yuy asked directing her glance at the skinny but graceful boy standing there with a very uneasy look on his face.

"Young man, mother. His name is Duo Maxwell. Remember? I talked to you about him on the phone last time and I told you I'd present him to you."

"Why, yes! I remember you telling me about the boy. How do you do, Duo?"

The woman smiled sweetly and kindly at the boy and tried to make the situation a bit more comfortable for the boy. Duo's legs were trembling noticeably and Heero couldn't force back a smirk.

"I... I... I'm very p..pleased to meet you Mrs. Iris Yuy.. I.." Duo sighed in defeat. He couldn't do it. He simply couldn't, and he knew he making a complete fool out of himself right there and then.

What surprised Duo though, was the answer that the woman who he thought would be stern as a bamboo stick ended up being such a gentle person, that he was even more shocked.

"Why, what a nice voice you have, Duo! And you look like such a sweet person. I'd really like to get to know you better because I have been told by Heero that you two have some kind of relationship going on!" Iris beamed at the boy that looked very surprised at her reaction.

"Oh, mother. He's just real nervous right now and he thinks it's such a big deal that he is getting to meet Mrs. Iris Yuy, the president of Yuy Enterprises, and one of the richest people in the whole world. Really, believe me mom, he's NOT shy at all." Heero said sarcastically. Duo glared at him quickly but resumed his "shy boy" appearance when he felt Iris's eyes on him.

"Why don't we go and have dinner and resume talking! I feel bad making us all stand here for so long. Let's go, Heero, and help Duo for his legs are shaking so much that I really doubt he'll make it to the dinner table!" Iris laughed and started walking towards the dining room.

Duo just gaped at the woman and stood there with a dumb expression on his face. He turned beet red when he looked at Heero smirking big time at him.

"Come on Duo. See? My mom¡¯s a wonderful person. I told you it would be all be fine. Let's go eat now, ok?"

The three sat down at the large table. Heero and his mother went straight to talking about her business trip and commented on how things were going on in the enterprises and the relationships with other companies. Duo just sat there picking at his food, wanting to say so many things, but not knowing whether they were appropriate or not.

/What if she thinks I'm a stupid idiot? What if... she doesn't like me.../

Duo popped out from his thoughts when he heard his name out of somewhere.

"Duo, darling, why aren't you eating? Is the food not good? Would you like something else?" Iris asked kindly to the boy.

"Uh..no, Mrs. Yuy. Really, I'm fine. I'm just... not very hungry..." Duo said meekly.

"Where in the world did you meet such a sweet and pretty boy, Heero?" Iris asked her son.

Heero looked over at Duo. Duo was all eyes and ears when the topic that he feared would come up finally came up. He looked at Heero nervously, but all Heero did was smile gently at him and gave him a nod of assurance.

"He is an orphan, mom. His parents died when he was 7, so he barely remembers them at all. He was then adopted by a church priest, and there he was raised. When he was 11, the church got burnt down by a group of renegades. He came back from a trip to the ice cream shop, and he was greeted by a pile of ruins and ashes. From then on, he has lived in the streets all alone for 5 years." Heero told his mother.

/This is it. She's going to hate me. Poor, miserable orphan, she'll think./ Duo told himself in his mind.

Iris's eyes were watering. She looked at the boy, not pitifully, but in a gentle and caring manner. "How terrible, Duo. How did you manage all those years out in the streets?"

"He did everything from shoe shining to washing cars and... well..." Heero glanced at Duo.

"Prostitution." Duo finished off Heero¡¯s sentence bravely, but in a very ashamed tone.

Iris gasped.

"Oh... I... oh, lord. That's terrible Duo. Heero, honey, did you take him to the doctor for a check up? What if he is hurt or something!" Iris said, alarmed.

'I did, mother, but the doctor said the injuries were minor, luckily. He was very weak and basically almost dead when I met him at the coffee shop one day. He was serving me orange juice but spilled it all over my clothing." Heero smiled to himself at the memory of their first meeting. Duo just looked down at his sweaty hands.

"The owner of the shop was really angry, and fired Duo right away. Duo begged on his knees, but the owner basically picked him up and threw him out the door. I was so shocked at the brutality of the owner that I followed Duo out the door. I saw him barely pull himself up to an upright position and looked up at me. That's when I knew I would never fall in love with anybody else in the world." Heero said smiling to his mother.

"Why, he does have beautiful amethyst eyes. I've never seen purple eyes before in my life." Iris replied.

"Well, anyways, Duo said he was very sorry and then turned around to leave. I stopped him and invited him over to our house to have tea or something. And well, that's when it all started I guess." Heero ended his story and looked over at Duo, who was glaring daggers at his hands.

"I... I really am not very proud of my past, Mrs. Yuy. I understand perfectly if you think it's disgusting and want me to leave. I really, never thought I'd be a match for you son. Really." Duo said in almost an inaudible whisper.

Iris stared at the boy in shock and said, "Oh, no, Duo! I never said that! In fact, I'm very pleased to have you here. I respect all kinds of people, and please stay with us by all means," she quickly added, "I'd be very happy if you would stay with my son forever, since you two seem to like each other very much."

All Duo could do was to gape at the woman with a very shocked look on his face.

"Mrs. Yuy..."

"Oh, no more useless babbling, Duo. Really, just by looking at your face, I can tell you are a very honest and modest person. If you were available for adoption, why, I'd have already adopted you a long time ago." Iris winked at the boys with a very happy face.

"Well, boys, we'll talk about this more in depth tomorrow. I'm quite tired from the long trip and I will go to my room now. I'll see you in the morning. Oh, and it's been a pleasure meeting you, Duo. I hope we will get to know each other better and that you¡¯ll be able to talk to me as if I was your mother."

Iris nodded to her son and then left towards her room. Heero looked at Duo and smiled.

"Duo? Are you ok?" Heero asked, worried at Duo's quietness.

"Gosh, Heero. I can see where you got your wonderful personality from. She's, really, an amazing woman. I envy you, Heero." Duo said sadly.

Heero felt his heart ache as Duo said that to him in a sad tone. He walked over to Duo and held him tightly in his arms and buried his face into Duo's soft hair. He just stayed there, hugging Duo as if his life would leave him if he let go. Duo just sighed peacefully and leaned into Heero's broad chest.

"Duo, it's really been a long day. For both of us. Let's go get some sleep and we'll talk about more in the morning, as my mom said, ok?" Heero told Duo as he rubbed his back gently.

"Ok." Duo answered, quietly.

They both went to the room they shared and climbed into the huge king size bed. If it had been another day, their nightly love making sequence would have occurred, but really, it had been a long day. Many things had happened. Duo leaned into Heero's embrace and closed his eyes. The two boys thought quietly and kept all comments to themselves and finally, sleep settled into the room like an invisible mist.

"You must convince him, Estella," the stern voice ordered.

"But father, I don't even know him. I've never met him! Heck, I don¡¯t even know how old he is exactly. You know how Iris Yuy keeps her personal life in absolute privacy," the girl replied.

"That doesn't matter! The point here, is that her son is not married, and the Yuy enterprises are very valuable to me and my company. If we can get you two to get married, the enterprises will automatically come into our hands," Harold Peacecraft said in a greedy tone.

The girl sighed.

"Look, father. We are very wealthy right now, and I don't understand why you are trying to this! You are forcing me to get some guy that I don't even know to marry me. Aren't you being unfair?" Estella complained.

"Why would what you think matter!?" Harold growled.

The girl looked at her angry father, shocked.

"The point here, is to bring down the Yuy Enterprises, and make all that be ours. What you like and what you don't doesn't matter. Relena Estella Peacecraft. I work hard to maintain us, and this is how you thank me?" the father retorted, glaring at his daughter.

"... no, father. I'm really, very sorry. I will try my best," she replied.

"I'll bring down that family and their power. I swear it to God. I swear it..."

Whew~* Well, First Chapter done. I think this fanfic will be 3 or 4 chapters in length. I once wrote a 6 chapter one, and I'm sick of writing so much. :P I hope you people out there like it. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review! Don't flame me please, because really, I work hard on this, and I'm sure every author out there does too. I was originally going to make this a (duo) deathfic, but ah~ depending on what the mass says, "might" change the course of the storyline. ^_- ! I'll update soon, I promise ^_^. By the way, this story's gonna have an awkward twist to it, but I hope it doesn't anger anybody out there. Thanx for reading, if you did! ^_^

*~Angelline~*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful people who created them and Gundam Wing. I would buy them if they were on sale at E-Bay, tho~ ^^; Please enjoy!

* I dedicate this fanfic to "Minky". She doesn't know me, but then, she's an awesome fanfic writer, and I really enjoyed reading every single one of her fanfics.~ ^^

Summary: This story contains yaoi (male/male) relationship 1x2 (HeeroxDuo). If you don't like that, just don't read! I really don't understand people who read things they are against and then flame the poor innocent writer. This story is AU, and very OOC, I think. I didn't want it to be OOC, but then, I don't see how I could make the story work out the way I want it to be. Basically, Heero is a rich woman's son, he meets poor street rat Duo and they love each other. Duo fears that he won't be accepted. Also, a rival company wants to bring down the Yuy Enterprises and that's where the story gets complicated and dark. Well, "kind of." There's angst in later chapters, and there's also "mild" prostitution themes involved. Please, don't forget to review, and be nice! ^_^

"Forgetting the Past" (Chapter 2)

*1 month later...*

"We will be late Duo! Could you please get OUT of that bathroom for once?" Iris sighed and for the first time, glared at the bathroom door. It was not her kind of thing to scream at people and glare, but honestly, she felt very frustrated.

Duo's head popped out of the bathroom door and then looked at the two angry faces glaring at him. He gulped.

"Uh...I'll be ready in a minute or two, I promise!" Duo sweatdropped.

"Duo. You said that 3 hours ago." Heero tightened his face into his usual 'omae o korosu' expression.

Duo just smiled. "Two more minutes. Really." The head popped back in.

/Haven't we seen this somewhere before?/ Chibi-Heero wondered to himself with question marks flying all around his head.

"Haven't we seen this scene somewhere else before?" Iris echoed Heero's thoughts. Heero smirked.

"Deja-vu~"

"Huh?" Iris looked at her son.

"Yes we have, mom. It happened today in the morning, yesterday afternoon, and every other day before that. He takes more time to get himself ready to go out than any other girl in this world." Sarcasm dripped from Heero's words.

Iris smiled and sighed. "Well, the more he beautifies himself up, the better I suppose." She shrugged.

"It's not like he wears make-up or something. In fact, he comes out looking not very different to how he looked when he went in. I think that one of these days, I'll have to break the lock on that bathroom door or something." Heero rolled his eyes.

Iris laughed at her son's words. "That won't stop him. Knowing Duo, he'd probably just go to any other bathroom. I mean, there are exactly 68 bathrooms in this place. I suggest you don't break the lock. We would never be able to find which bathroom he ends up using if he decides to use another one."

Heero and his mom laughed a while more, commenting on Duo and his daily acts that brought joy to the whole household. Then, they both looked at their watches. 4 o'clock.

Heero and Iris: DUO! GET OUT OF THERE!

After 3 minutes, Duo finally crept out of the bathroom and stood before them. Iris just gaped at Duo and looked him over from tip of the head to toe.

"Honey, what have you been doing in the bathroom for 4 hours?" Iris questioned the boy.

"Yeah, Duo. You look just like you looked before going in just that with different clothing. I think we deserve some kind of explanation here. Oh, and by the way, we're late. The appointment with the hair stylist was two hours ago." Heero accused Duo.

"I'm real sorry, really. I just... I had to take a shower, dry up, and well, my hair. My hair just takes too much time to dry, brush, and braid. Really, if it weren't for my hair, I wouldn't take so long. I'm real real real sorry." Duo smiled his biggest smile at the two people standing and eyeing him.

"Well, honey, I understand. You really are proud of your hair, and we understand. Let's go for now. We'll talk about this later." Iris quickly led them out of the house to their car.

"What?!" Heero and Iris exclaimed.

"Well, you heard it, you know. I want to be alone. I want to do this on my own. Pleaaase?" Duo begged with huge purple puppy eyes.

Iris eyed him disbelievingly. "Duo, honey. You practically begged me away from my international conference to join you to fix your hair today. Maybe you want to do this tomorrow, before the wedding?"

"No! I mean, no, Mrs. Yuy. Really, I want to this right now and on my own." Duo decided firmly.

"Well, Duo, if it's REALLY what you want to do, I guess we have no choice. We'll be waiting for you at the cafe across the street, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks, Heero, and thanks Mrs. Yuy." Due smiled happily and practically pranced into the hair stylist's studio.

Heero and Iris looked at each other with very confused eyes and shrugged. They walked to the cafe and started talking about how Duo would end up being and about the final touches to their wedding. The wedding was going to be very extravagant and open, but Duo didn't want it to be so. He said it would cause trouble and that the press wouldn't miss the wedding for anything in the world. Iris had tried to convince Duo that it didn't matter, but Duo was very worried it would cause problems to the enterprises.

"Really, Heero. I really don't think your marriage should matter that much. I mean, yeah, the press will create all kinds of lies, rumors, and stories about the wedding, and the critics will obviously spread out their comments to the whole world, but it really wouldn't matter." Iris complained to Heero.

Heero just rolled his eyes. "I would like the marriage to be out in the open too, you know. I want to show off my fiance to all the people out there. But, really, I mean, a private and homely wedding will be wonderful too."

"You're right I guess. You're right." Iris smiled.

1 hour later...

"OH MY GOD." Heero and Iris almost fainted.

Duo pouted. "Why, it looks bad? Oh, don't tell me it looks THAT bad!"

"Oh, God, honey. What did you do to your long wonderful hair?" Iris exclaimed.

"Well, it's all over the floor, technically." Duo looked at the long strands of hair all over the floor around him.

Heero just stared at Duo without managing to say anything at all.

The three just stood there, frozen and in absolute silence until Iris snapped out of her daze and decided to break the silence when she saw that Duo was about to break down into tears. She walked over and hugged Duo tightly and brushed her fingers through the 'very' short chestnut hair.

"You look wonderful Duo. Different, and new, but very nice. Really, we just were surprised and shocked to see such a major change." Iris looked at Duo and urged him to smile. Duo looked at Iris's blue eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I just... had to do it. I looked like a... 'girl' kind of. I also wanted to look good for our wedding, and well, look more 'decent' you could say. A boy with a waist length braid looks primitive..."

"No it doesn't. You looked wonderful just the way Duo." Heero said coldly.

"Heero!" Iris scolded Heero.

"No, he's right, Mrs. Yuy. I know why you're angry Heero. I know. But really, the image of your mother's enterprise wasn't the only reason I did it. I thought that... well, forgetting the past would be a good thing. Maybe I could start all fresh and new and look at a new me by cutting off my hair." Duo sighed. "I'm real sorry Heero."

Heero hugged Duo and whispered, "No, Duo. You look wonderful, and I understand. Let's go home."

The wedding took place in the huge yard of the mansion. Various family memebers were present. There was lots of talking and whispering going on, but all the members of the Yuy family were wonderful people. It wasn't just Iris and Heero with warm hearts. Everybody was understanding and caring. Duo was also a charming person, and Heero's family got used to the idea of the marriage quickly.

"Duo Maxwell, do you accept to marry Heero Yuy?"

"Yes, I do." Duo smiled at Heero.

"Heery Yuy, do you accept to marry Duo Maxwell?"

"Yes, I do." Heero smiled back.

Duo smiled at the golden ring shining on his finger. Heero gathered Duo into his armed and kissed him as passionately as he could. Later on, in the afternoon, the two went on their honeymoon to Europe.

2 months later...

"What mother? Why? How did this happen?" Heero barked in rage.

"Shh... Heero! You'll break the window panes. We don't want Duo to find out." Iris calmed her son down.

"How could the Peacecrafts do such a thing?" Heero growled angrily.

"I don't know, honey. I really don't know. They have control over half of our enterprise's property. I don't understand how this happened. Spies are the only reasonable answers to this." Iris shook her head in shame.

"And what did you say Harold Peacecraft is asking in change?" Heero breathlessly asked.

"It's not important, Heero. I'll somehow deal with the problem." Iris avoided the question.

"Don't act like it doesn't matter. What does he want? I want an answer now, mother, and you know I won't let you go until I get one." Heero commanded.

"He wants you to marry his daughter, Relena Peacecraft." Iris replied and looked away.

"What? You mean that Estella girl?" Heero asked, blinking in confusion at the absurd request.

"Yes, Heero. And please lower your voice! Duo will hear you!" Iris warned. Then she sighed. "I've tried to offer them manny other things, but there is absolutely nothing else they want. At least, nothing else that Harold wants."

Then, Iris did something she had never really done before. She started crying. Heero hugged his mother and whispered soothing words into her ears.

The two went on talking about other reasonable deals that could solve the dangerous situation. They tried to speak as softly as possible, but it was too late.

Duo had heard every single word.

/The enterprises are in danger? Heero must marry Estella? Iris crying?/

Duo staggered back at the news that he had just heard and held on to the banister to stop himself from falling.

/What will happen if he doesn't marry her? Would the Yuy Enterprises be destroyed completely?/

Duo kept on thinking about all the options, all the possibilities. He felt dizzy. He kept on debating with himself and felt very confused. His felt depressed as the image of Iris crying kept on appearing in his mind.

He snapped out his thoughts when he heard Iris and Heero say goodnight to each other. He backed away from the living room and hid his body in the shadows. When Heero was gone to the second floor, he crept up the stairs slowly and went into their room. Heero was unusually quiet. Duo didn't comment on his silence, and kept all comments and thoughts to himself. Duo hugged Heero tightly and buried his face into Heero's chest.

"I love you, Heero. No matter what, I love you." Duo whispered.

Heero's body stiffened at Duo's words.

"Duo?"

Duo looked up at Heero and forced a smile. Then he buried his face back into Heero's chest and faked a peaceful sigh.

/I thought he knew for moment, there./ Heero sighed to himself too and then drifted off to a deep slumber.

"What?! What are you saying Heero? Duo is gone?" Iris panicked.

Heero panted as his lungs screamed for air.

"I looked all over the mansion, mother. All the servants looked for him. He's... nowhere." Heero slumped into the couch in defeat.

"You don't think he..."

"That's exactly what I think mother." Heero looked up at Iris with eyes wide with fear and worry. "I think he knows. He heard."

Iris's eyes widened with fear also. "Oh, lord. Do you really think...? Where in the world could he be? Maybe he went out for a walk, or shopping or something!"

"At this time of the day mom? Besides, I'm telling you, we searched the whole mansion." Heero said monotonously.

Iris sat down beside Heero and put her head in her hands and sighed.

"I don't know why all this is happening." Iris wanted to just cry and give it all up.

"We must find him, mom." Heero stated.

"Yes, honey. We'll find him. We have no clue of where he could be, but we must find him." Iris assured Heero.

"Yes. We will find Duo."

"Mr. Duo Maxwell, you say?" the man asked with a grin. He puffed out smoke and stared at the cigar tucked between his fingers.

"Yes, Mr. Peacecraft." Duo replied, coldly.

"Well, Mr. Maxwell. How may I help you? I am a very busy man, and this better be good." the man eyed the pretty boy and fingered the cigar.

Duo hated being there. Duo hated being looked at like that and he definitely hated the fact that he had to even talk to the stupid, evil, egocentric, greedy, fat man sitting there.

Duo coughed and started talking.

"I heard you are planning to take over the Yuy Enterprises."

"Why, yes. That's my plan. Or at least, it will be my plan if the boy doesn't agree to marry my daughter, Estella." *smirk*

"I happen to be a very close friend of Heero's, the son of Iris Yuy. I also know that your offer has been rejected by Mrs. Yuy."

"Yes, she said her son would never marry my daughter. Why, Mr. Maxwell, you know a lot to be merely a 'friend' as you say." Harold grinned maliciously and eyed the boy suspiciously.

Duo squirmed in his seat uncomfortably.

"That's not the point, Mr. Peacecraft. I came here to make a deal with you."

"What deal might that be, Mr. Maxwell?"

"I assure you that soon, your chances of getting Heero to marry you daughter, will be higher. I can guarantee you that." Duo replied firmly.

Harold laughed at the boy's words.

"And just how easily do you expect me to believe that, Mr. Maxwell? You seem to have no business of you own, too young for that I would have to say. Also, you have no direct realtionship with the Yuy family, which makes your deal even harder to believe." Harold retorted with a snort.

Duo felt a mental slap when he heard Harold's statement.

/No direct relationship with the Yuy family.../

/So they don't know.../

/They don't know I'm married to him./

Duo shook himself back to reality and glared at the man and smirked right back at him.

"You know what? I don't have time to waste either. It's either you accept the deal to try to get Heero to marry Estella without causing any damage to the enterprises and to give back the half of the enterprise's property, or it's just nothing, and I am gone." Duo glared daggers at the man and dared the man to decline.

The man just looked at Duo for a few seconds. He grinned and then leaned back into the couch.

"Ok, Mr. Maxwell. Tell you what. We have deal... IF..."

"If?"

"If you accept to be mine." Harold smirked.

"What do you mean, 'own me'?" Duo asked.

"Exactly what it says, Duo. I own you. I'll accept your deal if you accept to officially be my property. Deal?" he grinned in victory.

/Gotcha. You'll be outta here very soon./

Duo's reply surprised him.

Duo looked down at his hands. There were so many things going on, so many confusing things. So many things that he didn't really understand.

/Heero... I love you. I'm sorry. I really am. I hope the Yuy Enterprises are prosperous... I hope you are happy forever./

Duo looked up at the man's dark eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Deal, Mr. Peacecraft. It's a deal."

Well, there you go (to no one in particular, T.T ), the second chapter. Whew~ worked very hard on this one. Please read and review! Please please please review! I want to make this a Duo deathfic, but it "might" change depending on what the mass says. :P. ***Viper15AAC: Thanx for reviewing! And yes, I like yaoi, I read so many fanfics under all kinds of categories. Anime, games, cartoons, etc. And 1x2 couple is one of my favorites! What's funny though, is that I've never seen the TV series, you know? I am basically writing this relying on the experience of reading so many Gundam Wing fanfics out there. ^_^ Chapter 3 will be up soon!***

~*Angelline*~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful people who created them and Gundam Wing. I would buy them if they were on sale at E-Bay, tho~ ^^; Please enjoy!

* I dedicate this fanfic to "Minky". She doesn't know me, but then, she's an awesome fanfic writer, and I really enjoyed reading every single one of her fanfics.~ ^^

Summary: This story contains (male/male) relationship 1x2 (HeeroxDuo). If you don't like that, just don't read! I really don't understand people who read things they are don't like and then flame the poor innocent writer. This story is AU, and very OOC, I think. I didn't want it to be OOC, but then, I don't see how I could make the story work out the way I want it to be. Basically, Heero is a rich woman's son, he meets poor street rat Duo and they love each other. Duo fears that he won't be accepted. Also, a rival company wants to bring down the Yuy Enterprises and that's where the story gets complicated and dark. Well, "kind of." There's angst in later chapters, and there's also "mild" prostitution themes involved. Please, don't forget to review, and be nice! ^_^

"Forgetting the Past" (Chapter 3)

"Oh, dear, Heero. What are we going to do?" Iris shook her head in deep frustration and worry. Her eyes were red and there were rings circling them from lack of sleep.

"Mother, I've looked for him everywhere. I called everyone, all our family members. Heck, I even payed a visit to the ruins of the Maxwell church, where I was greeted by a restaurant." Heero sighed and looked at the phone anxiously.

"What are we going to do, Heero... what are we going to do," Iris just kept on repeating the same question to herself over and over again.

Really, there was nothing they could do, but to go on trying and to go on looking for the lost boy. They had asked the police throughout all the colonies to search for a short chestnut haired boy named Duo Maxwell, but there was no trace of him. Not a single clue.

/Duo...where are you? You must come back.../ Heero sighed again and put his head in his hands and tried to think of how to solve the problem, no... the MANY problems.

Not only was it a big problem that Duo was gone, but there was that Harold and Estella Peacecraft problem too. What were they thinking?! Trying to get a married man to forcefully marry some girl he had never seen in his life. Not mentioning that their enterprises were at danger too.

"We must keep searching. There is no other choice." Heero muttered to himself.

Iris reached out and held Heero's shoulder gently and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"Is that discouragement I hear in your voice, Heero? Don't lose hope, ear. You can't! Not now, not ever. We will find Duo, I promise we will, and you know I don't make promises that I cannot keep." Iris smiled at her worried son.

Heero looked up at his mother and smiled back.

"You're right mother. He couldn't have just disappeared into thin air. We will find him."

"Oh, Heero. We have a problem. Harold has called my secretary today and booked an appointment with you and his daughter for tomorrow. I really tried to stop this from happening...but..." Iris sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Heero."

"No, I understand," Heero mumbled.

Iris looked at her son. He looked thin and so pale.

/Why is this happening to us? This is killing my son./ Iris shook her head.

"Why don't you meet the girl, Heero. They've been trying to make you two meet for weeks now. Meet the stupid girl and turn her down nicely." Iris blurted out, frustrated.

Heero looked up at his mother surprised.

"Mother?"

"I know, I know. I never insult anyone, but this is really frustrating me. Just do it, ok? I love you Heero. Making you meet the girl is the last thing I want to make you do in this whole world, but just do it for the enterprise's sake and turn her down politely," Iris said firmly.

Iris hugged her son and then without a word, left to her room. Heero just stood there staring at the wedding picture that was on a small table, in a silver frame. His eyes started to fill with salty tears when he saw beautiful and happy purples eyes looking back at him.

"Where are you Duo? Where? Why'd you leave?"

Heero closed his eyes and let the tears trickle down his cheeks and fall onto the marble floor.

Duo hated this place. He hated it with all his soul, his guts, his everything. But did he have a choice? A deal was a deal. He just hoped that his sacrifice would save the enterprises on the long run.

"Maybe a female fiance will make things better. Maybe... maybe Heero will be happier with a decent wife." Duo mumbled to himself and sighed.

He looked down at the golden band on his finger. He subconsciously smiled to himself as he remembered all those times, all those wonderful days spent with his one and only lover. He heard himself sigh loudly. Duo had debated a lot lately on whether he should get rid of the golden ring. It was, in fact, the only thing left on him that reminded him of Heero and indirectly connected them. Too many memories. He wondered if getting rid of the ring would lead to forgetting the past as well.

He looked up at the ceiling. The air was heavy with smoke and unpleasant smells.

/I hate this place./

It had been weeks. Weeks since the last time he hugged Heero, kissed Heero, slept with Heero. Was he really already starting to forget him? He couldn't remember anymore his smell, the softness of his skin, the silkiness of his lips. He couldn't even remember how deep of a blue were his eyes. Duo's eyes were watering already.

/Heero.../

He couldn't believe he was there. He couldn't believe he was not in that mansion anymore. He couldn't believe he wasn't with Heero anymore. Suddenly, everything was too much for him. Duo buried his face into the pillow and starting crying his heart out. He cried in the most sorrowful manner a human could possibly cry and finally, after hours of tears and grief he cried himself to sleep.

The girl looked up at Heero with big and shiny light blue eyes. She expected the boy to look at her, but he just looked away with a very distressed expression.

"I...hello, Mr. Heero Yuy. I have accepted your invitation your house..." the girl started.

Heero snapped his head towards her so fast and hard that Estella swore she heard the bones grind. Heero glared at her with icy cold cobalt eyes.

"Let's get this straight. We NEVER invited you nor your father to our house, Miss Estella Peacecraft," Heero retorted in a spitting manner. He looked at the girl, disgusted by what he saw.

The girl staggered back at Heero's sudden outburst.

"Oh, I...I'm greatfully sorry. Your mother, Mrs. Iris Yuy, did invite me, though, you see."

"Well, guess what, Miss Peacecraft. I don't give a damn." Heero looked away and glared at the vase on the table.

Estella tried to ignore Heero's harsh words and tone of voice and sat down in the couch in front of her.

"Ok, then Mr. Yuy. I believe you have no desire to get to know me in any way. So I suggest we get to the point. Maybe then, you'll learn to respect me a bit more. You know that my father owns..." Estella started, but abruptly stopped when she looked at the boy's expression.

It shocked her in a way. She knew he'd probably be angry, and not greet her with open arms. She knew that her looks wouldn't be the only thing that the boy would want. She knew he wouldn't be too happy about being forced to marry people that messed up their enterprises. But she didn't think she'd see sadness.

Grief and sorrow was written all over Heero's face. The stone hard expressions were gone all of a sudden, and he was gazing lovingly yet very sadly at something. Estella traced Heero's gaze and saw a picture of Heero and another boy in a silver frame. The boy was beautiful indeed, with big amethyst eyes. Estella looked up at Heero.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Yuy? What is bothering you?" she dared to ask.

Heero shook himself out of his momentary stance. He looked down at the girl sadly. It wasn't really her fault. He shouldn't have talked to her like that.

/She doesn't know anything... she doesn't know anything./

"Didn't you know, Miss Peacecraft? I'm a married person," Heero replied, nonchalantly.

Estella gasped. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She blinked and stared at Heero dumbly for a few seconds before reacting.

"I...I..." Estella stumbled with her words. "I really don't know what to say..." She looked down at her hands and then at the picture frame.

/They look so happy together./ She sighed. /And my father was trying to get us married./

Heero sighed along with her and put his head in his hands. Estella remembered her question and asked again, tentatively.

"What is wrong? Can't I know? I really didn't know you were married, Mr. Yuy. My father is indeed a egocentric and self-centered person." Estella retorted.

Heero looked up at the girl, surprised.

"You dare talk about your father like that?" Heero asked.

"Well, when I walked in here without knowing anything about you, I really insulted my father in a billion ways in my mind. I looked at you for the first time in my life, and thought that maybe I could really fall in love with you. I mean, you are a very good looking person, Mr. Yuy, I have to admit." Estella blushed.

Heero just looked down at his hands, and sighed once again.

"So? Aren't you going to tell me what's wrong?" Estella insisted.

Heero glanced at the picture one more time before looking straight into Estella's eyes.

"He's gone, Miss Peacecraft. He overheard a conversation that I was having with my mother about the enterprises and how Harold Peacecraft was trying to get me married to you and give us back the enterprises," Heero stated.

Estella gasped.

"That's terrible! He's gone? What do you mean by 'he's gone'?"

"The next day, he just disappeared. I think he left the house for the sake of our enterprises."

"Hmm... I wonder where he could have disappeared to? Maybe he's close by. Hopefully he's still in L3."

"Maybe."

"We'll find him, Heero. We will. Call me Estella, please. All these formal things. I don't like it, you know?" Estella smiled. "And I feel very bad for my father has done. I didn't know you were married. I apologize."

Heero forced a smile, "Thank you for the encouragement, Estella."

"I'll help you find him. We are a rich family too, I am sure I can get more help than you have come up with."

"Thank you."

Estella smiled once again, and left. Heero grabbed the photo frame gently and sat on the couch. He stared at it for a long time, willing the boy in the picture to come back to him. He wished that he could make Duo come out of the picture. To feel him again. To have him beside him again. Here... where he belonged.

Whew~* Done with chapter 3. I am having fun writing this fanfic :P. Well, anyways, thanx to Tannith (Tanny) for reviewing! ^_^ I think this fanfic will have one or two more chapters. Wonder where Duo is now? (Talking to no one in particular T.T;) Well, I'll update soon. Please review! Please please please! ^_^*

Angelline~*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful people who created them and Gundam Wing. I would buy them if they were on sale at E-Bay, tho~ ^^;

* I dedicate this fanfic to "Minky". She doesn't know me, but then, she's an awesome fanfic writer, and I really enjoyed reading every single one of her fanfics.~ ^^

Summary: This story contains (male/male) relationship 1x2 (HeeroxDuo). If you don't like that, just don't read! I really don't understand people who read things they are don't like and then flame the poor innocent writer. This story is AU, and very OOC, I think. I didn't want it to be OOC, but then, I don't see how I could make the story work out the way I want it to be. Basically, Heero is a rich woman's son, he meets poor street rat Duo and they love each other. Duo fears that he won't be accepted. Also, a rival company wants to bring down the Yuy Enterprises and that's where the story gets complicated and dark. Well, "kind of." There's angst in later chapters, and there are also prostitution themes involved. Please, don't forget to review, and be nice! ^_^

"Forgetting the Past" (Chapter 4)

Heero was so tired and almost sick of it. It had been almost a year since Duo had disappeared. One entire year. He couldn't believe it. He hated himself for taking so long to find him.

/Is he... no, it can't be. I must stop thinking these things... Duo is NOT dead, Heero, NOT dead./

But then, he couldn't avoid thinking about the possibilities. It's hard to believe someone's not dead when he disappears one day and doesn't call or write at all for a whole year. Iris had paid huge sums of money to find Duo. He probably appeared in all the news stations, newspapers, and magazines throughout the whole colony. Estella had helped him a lot too, behind her father's back of course.

Yet, no sign of Duo. Not a single one.

He had been recently told that someone that matched the descriptions was in a... well, bar, he'd preferred to think of it. Gay whorehouse, to be more exact, but he hated the possibility. He didn't want to think Duo ended up in one of those nasty places. But then, how many brothels were there in the colonies in total? Thousands? No, probably more.

Heero had started to search one by one. Starting with the ones in his colony. He was in none of them. Or... maybe he was, but then, those people that control those places... they are good at hiding evidence, and people as well.

Heero sighed and leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. If only he could just find him right now...

*ring ring~*

Jumping in surprise, Heero scrambled over quickly to the phone and answered?

"Hello? Yes, this is Heero Yuy. Who is this? ... Oh, yes sir, how do you do."

Heero gasped.

"You...you really did? Where, how, when... Oh, you are not sure. But the man says it matches the descriptions of Duo? I see. Thank you so much for the information. I'll go right away to check it out."

He frowned.

"Dangerous? Oh, I see. I understand. I will be careful. No, no, I don't need of your assistance. I don't want to catch the owner's attention too much. Oh, really? Thanks, I would really appreciate it if you watched from a distance. Ok, I'll be right there."

Heero stared straight ahead into space. His hand automatically lowered the phone.

/Could it really be him?/

The officer told him that somebody had informed them of a man that matches the descriptions quite exactly. But...he's in the biggest and most famous whorehouse of all the colonies? There was only one brothel that could fit that description and he knew it would be dangerous. Powerful people owned that place, and it was located in a very remote area. For security, he supposed. He had heard that only the richest and most prestigious go there.

Although it filled him with hope that it could really be Duo, he hated the fact that Duo had been in that place for a year. In a way, he hoped it wouldn't be Duo.

Heero wore his most expensive suit and tried his best to look rich. Although he was a rich person, he didn't like acting like one. He sighed at his reflection in the mirror.

"Duo... I'm coming..."

He arrived in his black BMW and looked at the huge and extravagant place. Heero got off and dismissed his driver. He looked up at the place. It looked like a palace, with turrets and extensive decorations. Heero snorted at the irony.

"So bright and beautiful, yet, the things done inside aren't that beautiful at all."

He turned around and barely caught a glimpse of the police officers surrounding the place from far away. Hopefully, they wouldn't be noticed. Heero stepped up to the door and flashed his ID quickly. Then he threw a huge sum of money at the guy and walked in casually. He was immediately greeted by a strong smell of liquor, smoke, and sex. Heero almost staggered back.

He tried his best to ignore all the motion going on all around him and kept on walking in. Heero kept on dismissing girls, no, guys that came up to him. It was just horrible that all these young men were dressed up like sluts; tight vinyl black skirts, shiny tank tops, and high heels. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. All of a sudden, he just wanted to get out of there. There was no way Duo could be in here. No, he DIDN'T want Duo to be here.

Heero was about to turn around and leave when someone bumped into him. Heero looked up and his mouth dropped open at what he saw.

Long chestnut hair. Not in a braid, but just flowing in soft waves.

/Duo.../

Heero shook his head, wanted it to be all an illusion. But when he looked up, there he was. Duo wearing a tight skirt, tank top, and knee-high boots. Just like all the other ones.

"Sorry..." Duo mumbled and walked past Heero.

Heero grasped Duo's arm. Hard. Duo swatted away Heero's arm.

"Sorry, man. I am already bought by someone until like 3 am." Duo's words were slurred.

He was drunk. Very drunk.

Duo chuckled. "There are lots of others, so why don't you ask the manager. He'll get you another one."

Duo went over to get a bottle of whisky, stumbled on the high-heeled boots, almost dropped the whisky, but managed to not fall. He walked back to a guy that was laughing nastily with a group of rich men. Heero just stood there, gaping. He suddenly lost track of what was going on and just couldn't believe his eyes.

The guy was so disgusting. Rich and disgusting. Fat, slimy, and nasty. He had this crooked grin. Even Duo looked disgusted by the man.

"Well, pretty boy. Finally you're back. We missed you, you know?" the man laughed at his words.

Duo scowled.

The man grabbed Duo roughly by the arm and pulled him onto his laps. Duo squealed in surprise. The fat man reached out and licked Duo's ear. Duo growled and slapped the man's face.

/Oh, no./ Heero thought.

The man turned his red face slowly towards Duo with a VERY angered face. He glared daggers at Duo.

*SLAP!*

Duo went flying across the low table and fell down with a thump on the floor.

"Bitch! How dare you..." the man growled and barked out loud.

Duo just stayed there, sprawled on the floor. The blood trickled out from his split lip, trickled down his chin, and dripped on the floor.

That snapped Heero out of his illusions.

"DUO! NO!"

Heero ran over to Duo and fell on his knees. He gathered Duo into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Duo...Duo..."

"Who? Duo? You know my name..."

Duo gasped. Slowly, fearfully, he forced his eyes to look up at passionate cobalt blue ones. They were filled with worry and love.

/No.../

"No...Heero? No..." He whispered. Duo started crying. He snapped his head away, and covered his face with his hands.

"Duo? What's wrong? I'm here..." Heero asked in a very worried tone.

/Have I done something wrong?/

"You should be here. I was sent all the way here so that I wouldn't be found by you. I didn't want you to see me like this! Why did you come? Why? Why..." Duo cried, shamefully.

Heero ignored him.

"Oh, God. Duo, you look terrible... your face... blood..."

The manager came and looked down at Heero. He coughed to get his attention.

Heero looked up.

"Excuse me, but... let us take over the situation," the manager said, glaring at Duo.

Duo shuddered. He knew he'd be in big trouble for this.

"Excuse me as well, but I am..." Heero paused for a minute.

"I am this person's close friend. I came here to meet him. Could I have some time to talk with him?"

The manager eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds. Then he nodded.

"Ok. You can go out to the backyard and talk. But don't try doing anything you'll regret, sir. Believe me, we have guards in every corner of this place." The manager looked at Heero with an icy cold stare before leaving.

Heero helped Duo stand up and guided him out to the huge garden. He saw benches on the back portion of the garden. Heero sat down, and motioned Duo to sit beside him. Duo looked down at the ground. He walked over to the opposite side of the bench and sat down. Heero sighed.

"Duo... what's wrong with you? Why are you being so distant? I thought you'd be happy to see me..." Heero said, desperately.

Duo started crying al over again.

"Why are you here, Heero. You really shouldn't be here. It's so dangerous for you to be here. If they find out who you are... who I am... our relationship..."

Heero stared at his hands.

"The point is that they don't know, Duo."

"No. The point is, they could find out. They have such a tight security system here. There are probably cameras watching us right now." Duo said. "I was sold off here, in the opposite side of the colonies so that you wouldn't find me. And here you are..."

This really was irritating Heero.

"Of course I am here! What did you think? That I would just let you go like that? Wake up and say, 'oh, Duo's gone. I guess I'll just go on with life~'?" Heero's words were dripping with sarcasm.

Duo looked up at Heero with a questioning look.

"But I heard you got married to Estella Peacecraft."

Heero gaped at Duo with the most offended expression he could make.

"I can't believe you actually believed that. Who the hell told you that? Tell me the name and I'll kill him for you to prove that it's bullshit," Heero retorted.

"Oh, Heero. I thought you had just lived on your life by now. It's been a year!" Duo whispered, too surprised to say anything else.

"Yes, Duo. A whole year of searching, worrying, sorrowful nights. I've missed you so much." Heero sighed.

Duo's eyes were watering again.

"I am happy to see you Heero. You don't know how much I wanted to just hug you in there and tell you to take me out of here," Duo's expression darkened. "But I can't."

"Why not? Why can't we just go?"

"This place is owned by a very powerful man. He could do anything to you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"What happened, though? Why did you end up here?" Heero asked.

Duo looked up at Heero.

"Harold Peacecraft. He decided to sell me off to this place for a lot money. And well, here I am," Duo sighed and fidgeted with his cheap bracelet.

Heero's mouth dropped open.

"Wha...what...? Harold Peace of crap? I can't believe what I am hearing. How did he get to sell you? What right does he have?"

Tears rolled out of Duo's eyes.

"I thought that if I let him have me, he'd leave you and your enterprises alone. I thought I could help you..."

He sniffled.

Heero was about to scream at him for doing something so stupid like that, but he lost his words when he saw the innocent and beautiful angel. His expression softened, and he smiled lovingly at the boy. At his fiance.

"You've grown very thin, Duo. You aren't consuming healthy things, are you? Have you been all right this past year? Why, your hair's grown very long. It looks nice on you."

Duo wiped away his tears and smiled at Heero's sweetness. He was happy that he was here, trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks, Heero. You look so worn out, I'm sorry to cause so much trouble. You still have the most stunning blue eyes in world." Duo giggled and said, "I bet I could drown in them. They're so deep and mysterious."

Heero sighed. How long had he looked for him? He had lost count of the long sleepless nights.

"Look, Duo. Let's get out of here. Let's go back. You are still my fiance. You haven't forgotten, have you?" Heero asked, in a worried tone.

Duo's eyes widened in surprise.

"No, Heero. I haven't forgotten. I wish I could say yes, and just go back into your arms. Stay with you forever. But you know I can't."

Both of them jumped in their seats as a loud voice grumbled at them.

"You two. Time's up. Amerith, get back in here. You've got work to do," the manager called out them gruffly.

Duo sighed in defeat. "I really have to go Heero. It's not that I want to. I just have to. You should leave."

Heero's eyes narrowed down to pinpoints and glared at the door.

"Amerith, he says?"

"Yeah, they call me that. Because of my amethyst colored eyes, I guess."

"I can't believe they made you wear... 'that'. It's just so lowly," Heero grumbled. "Not that you look bad of course, but... you know what I mean."

Duo smiled.

"I know exactly what you mean, Heero."

"Duo."

"Heero?"

"I promise I'll come back for you."

Duo looked at Heero in horror and gasped.

"No, Heero. It's for your own good. Don't ever come back here. You're just a friend that came by for a visit. It'll just end like that. They will forget with time. It's dangerous, Heero. Please don't come back." Duo begged.

"No! How can you say that to me after I looked for you in every corner of the world for a year!" Heero nearly barked the words at Duo. He lowered his voice.

"Look, Duo. Stop thinking just about my safety and your thoughts and your decisions. I love you, Duo..." Heero suddenly stumbled with his words when something flashed through his mind and left him with doubts.

"Do you still love me Duo? Is that what's keeping you away from me?" Heero asked.

Tears were rolling down Duo's thin and pale cheeks again. Under the moonlight, he looked ethereal. Like some fairy in a dream. An angel that came down from the sky.

He whispered in a soft voice.

"Of course I do, Heero. Of course I do."

Heero suddenly gathered Duo into his arms and kissed him passionately. All the love that he had kept locked up in his heart for months came pouring out into Duo's mouth. When they parted, Heero hugged Duo and whispered into Duo's mouth.

"I'm coming back, Duo. No matter what you say, no matter what happens. I will come back for you. We will leave together, and never look back at anything. You just wait here and be quiet. You wait here. Because you have to be waiting here when I come. Then, things will go back to how they used to be. We'll be together again."

Drops of rain fell from the sky, one at a time.

Heero closed his eyes and whispered one last thing.

"I promise."

*YAWN* I'm so sleepy. *Rubs eyes* This chapter was hard to write. Strange. It took me longer than the other ones. I guess it's because I've never written anything about prostitution before. -_-; I hope fanfics rated R won't be next in line for disappearance, because my NC-17 fanfic got erased. I am SO depressed about that. I worked so hard on it.~ Well, you still don't know whether they'll be together or not~ *wink*. You'll know soon. So will Tanith end up killing Ethelea, or will I be thanked for a happy ending? We'll see. *evil grin* OH, Minky-san, you reviewed! That is such an honor~ :P. Keep up the great work, your fanfics rule. Viper15AAC: thanx for reviewing, twice already! ^^ Scorn-Silverstar: *sighs* "mothers, mothers" lol. Maybe next time you'll have time to finish reviewing~ ^_^. Well, I will try to write up the next chapter soon. It'll be the last chapter. I tried to hard to make this a 3 chapter fanfic, but~ well, I guess it didn't work out to be that way. Thanks for reviewing, and those who didn't... REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^*

Angelline~*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful people who created them and Gundam Wing. I would buy them if they were on sale at E-Bay, tho~ ^^;

* I dedicate this fanfic to "Minky". She doesn't know me, but then, she's an awesome fanfic writer, and I really enjoyed reading every single one of her fanfics.~ ^^

Summary: This story contains (male/male) relationship 1x2 (HeeroxDuo). If you don't like that, just don't read! I really don't understand people who read things they are don't like and then flame the poor innocent writer. This story is AU, and very OOC, I think. I didn't want it to be OOC, but then, I don't see how I could make the story work out the way I want it to be. Basically, Heero is a rich woman's son, he meets poor street rat Duo and they love each other. Duo fears that he won't be accepted. Also, a rival company wants to bring down the Yuy Enterprises and that's where the story gets complicated and dark. Well, "kind of." There's angst in later chapters, and there are also prostitution themes involved. Please, don't forget to review, and be nice! ^_^

"Forgetting the Past" (Chapter 5)

"Did you prepare everything?" Heero asked, nervously.

"Yes, Mr. Yuy. Everything is ready for tonight."

Heero closed his eyes and sighed. It had been such a tiring week. He was preparing to help out the police attack the brothel that Duo was in right now. Heero had never been nervous about anything in his life. But right now, this instant, he was so nervous, he could hear his heart thumping.

Two soft and gentle hands gripped his shoulders from behind. Heero looked up at stunning, sapphire blue eyes looking at him worriedly.

"Mother."

"Son. Are you sure you have to do this tonight? It's so dangerous, and well, you don't seem to be in good conditions." Iris sighed and brushed away some bangs from Heero's face.

"I'm sure, mother. I really have to go tonight. I can't sleep thinking about what Duo's doing there, and what they are doing to him. It drives me crazy. I have to get him out of there as soon as possible." Heero looked at their wedding picture. "You understand, right?"

Iris couldn't help but smile at her son's words.

"Of course I understand, Heero. I have never gone against anything you've ever wanted in your life. I don't plan to either. I am just worried, that's all."

Heero smiled at his mother.

"I have to go now, I am so sorry I can't help out on this mission, but I have so many things to take care of. I wanted to tell you this sooner, but things have been in a mess, and I haven't had time to tell you this." Iris looked at her son.

"Harold Peacecraft's dead, Heero. Plane crash."

Heero's expression showed no emotion, but he did look a bit stunned. Then, his expression turned to one of anger and hate.

"He shouldn't have died. I wanted to personally get revenge for what he has done to our family. For what he has done to Duo. He has made him suffer so much." Heero growled.

"Oh, Heero. Drop it now. It's over now. He's dead, everything's over. You mustn¡¯t think that way. I really have to go, I'll be back soon though. I'll come and help as soon as possible."

Iris walked over to Heero and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Please, be careful, and good luck. Please bring dear Duo back home."

"I promise mom, I promise."

"Everything in order?"

"Yes, commander! We can charge any second now."

"Did you check the surroundings? How's the security?"  
"Tight, but then, not impossible to go through."

"Go, go, go!"

The police officers all charged through the gates of the huge place, fighting with guards and others. They had the place completely surrounded. When the coast was clear, Heero charged in, backed up with a couple of men. He searched around frantically for the purple eyes beauty.

A voice growled angrily.

"What is this? What has gotten into you people?" the manager barked angrily.

"You have the right to remain silent, Mr. Chang. Anything you say will be used against you in court," the police officer aimed a gun at the manager.

"So it's the boy that brings you here, Mr. Yuy," the man smirked.

Heero watched in horror as a figure with long chestnut brown hair appeared from behind, apparently not aware of what was going on. The manager laughed at his luck and reached out and grabbed Duo roughly by the neck. A very drunk Duo gasped in surprised and started to squirm.

"So, who do we have here? Why, isn't it Amerith. The boy that attracted all this mess."

Heero glared at the man and ordered, "Let him go."

"Why have you come here? What rights have you to do this?" the manager demanded.

"You have bought men against their will, Mr. Chang. You have used their bodies against their will. You have made them do things that were against their wills. That's all against the law, Mr. Chang. The police have the right to arrest you. Now would you please..."

The manager glared a 'shut-up' at the police officer and with his free hand took out a gun and aimed it straight at Duo's head.

Heero gasped and stifled a cry.

"No...please...don't do this," Heero begged.

"Stupid people. I suggest you leave this place immediately.

Duo started to slowly wake up and sense reality. There was a strong dizziness and confusion in his brain, but he tried to shake it away. He gasped and almost sobbed when he saw what was happening. He squirmed.

"Heero!"

Heero snapped back into reality from his own deep thoughts and looked at Duo.

"Duo..."

Duo started to cry.

"Oh, Heero. What are you doing here? What's going on? Please, just go!"

Heero smiled at Duo.

"I'm here now. There's absolutely nothing to worry about now..."

The manager shook Duo's head harshly and bellowed out angrily.

"I clearly ordered for you people to get out of here immediately. If you don't do out in the next few seconds, I'll blow his brains out of his..." the man looked at Heero in surprise.

Heero dropped to his knees and cried as he spoke.

"Please, sir. Please let him go. He's my fiance, we're married. I have been looking for him for a year now. You don't know how much I looked for him. You don't know how long I've waited. Please don't do this to us... please." Heero begged sorrowfully.

Duo sobbed, "Heero...no..."

The man smirked and aimed his gun at Heero's head.

"No! Heero!" Duo slammed his elbow into the manager's stomach. The man groaned in pain and let go of Duo's neck. Duo immediately ran towards Heero. Heero stood up quickly and hugged Duo tightly.

"Come Duo, let's get out of here!"

Heero grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him towards the exit. The manager growled angrily and threw a smoke bomb to the floor. The police officers gasped in surprise and tried to find the man, but the smoke concealed him from their sight.

Heero and Duo were having a hard time finding the exit. They seemed to be running around in circles and not getting anywhere. Heero sighed in frustration.

"Duo, let's stay here and wait quietly until the smoke settles down, ok?"  
Duo whispered back, "Ok, Heero."

Heero smiled and hugged him tightly. Duo rested his chin on Heero's shoulder. He felt so safe now. Then he suddenly noticed something glint in the middle of the smoke. He gasped in horror at the realization of what it was.

"Heero! Get away!"

Duo pushed Heero away from him to the floor.

*BANG!*

"No!"

Duo gasped in pain as the bullet buried itself deeply in his left shoulder. He stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor with a thump. Heero scrambled over to Duo and carefully held him in his arms. He started to cry.

"Duo.. no... why in the world?"

Duo looked up at Heero and smiled.

"I love you so much..."

The manager grinned and looked down at the two figures with a proud look on his face. He lifted his gun and pointed the tip straight at Heero's head.

Heero didn't even notice.

"Duo, you're so stupid. That bullet was meant for me. Why'd you do that? Awww, man, you're bleeding so much. The smoke will settle down. Hang in there... please... don't leave me now when I have finally found you." Heero sobbed and sobbed and let his tears fall onto Duo's face.

Duo lifted his hand from the floor weakly and tried to brush away Heero's tears from his face. He looked at Heero sadly.

"Don't cry, Heero. Why are you crying? We're together now." Duo managed a weak smile.

Heero sniffled and hugged Duo tightly. The dark blood started to seep into Heero's white shirt.

The hand that was holding the gun was shaking slightly.

"Do you know how long I waited for this moment Duo? God, one whole year, wasted completely. It was supposed to be such a wonderful year. We had just gotten married... everything was going to be so perfect..."

Duo closed his eyes and sighed, "I know, Heero, I know..."

The manager tried to shake away his emotions and tried to pull the trigger.

/Did I cause so much pain? So much sadness? Did the things I have been doing until now, cause so much sorrow?/

The gun slipped out of his hands and dropped onto the floor.

Heero started to cry when Duo lost consciousness.

"Wake up... wake up Duo... I'm here... please wake up... " Heero shook Duo gently and begged.

The smoke finally settled down and the frantic police finally found their target. The manager didn't fight back when the officers held him tightly from behind and handcuffed his wrists. He looked back at the two lovers one last time before he was dragged away.

The ambulance sirens could be heard. They seemed to sound somewhat distant to Heero though. The only thing he concentrated on hearing, was the weak heartbeat of Duo.

Duo slowly opened his eyes. Darkness and the smell of hospital greeted him. He waited quietly while his eyes focused and adjusted to the darkness of the room. He looked around. He was hooked up to a life support system, and an IV was inserted in his arm. He watched the dark blood drip from the bag and flow into him.

He tried to move his arm and gasped in surprise when it hit something.

*Groan*

Heero woke up and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and tried to see what was going on. He jumped from his seat and snapped awake when he saw Duo's open eyes.

"Duo!"

Duo managed a smile.

"Oh my God, Duo. You're awake. You're awake!"

Heero smiled happily and sat back down. He reached out and held Duo's hand gently and looked at his eyes lovingly.

"I got knocked out huh..." Duo whispered.

Heero nodded sadly, but smiled once again.

"When we brought you here, you had lost so much blood that the doctors thought you wouldn't make it. After hours of operation they finally stabilized your heartbeat and managed to keep you breathing." Heero replied with a sigh.

"You were out for three whole days."

Duo looked down at Heero's hand.

"You look terrible, Heero. You really need to rest," Duo whispered again, concerned.

/He looks so pale and tired.../

"Oh, no. I'm never leaving you. Not again. I'm too scared to leave you now. We're together once again, and this time, it's forever."

Duo smiled again. He was so happy. He was so happy he survived. He was so happy Heero had come back for him. He was so happy they were here, together like they were meant to be.

Heero leaned forward and laid his head on the bed beside Duo's. They looked at each other's eyes for a long time before both drifted off to sleep.

"Duo!" Iris ran over to Duo and hugged him so tightly that Duo had to struggle to breathe.

"Mom! He's still weak, be careful!" Heero teased.

Iris gasped and apologized.

"Oh, Duo. I feel so bad for not having been able to be there for you. Are your injuries bad? Are you ok now? Heero, you took him to the best hospital right?" Iris asked a billion questions, concerned.

Duo smiled and said, "Yes, Mrs. Yuy. I'm fine now. A little weak but I'm feeling much better."

Duo suddenly remembered and asked quietly and seriously.

"How are the enterprises, Mrs. Yuy?"

Iris looked at Duo, surprised by the question.

"Why, hasn't Heero told you? Harold Peacecraft died about 3 weeks ago. His company went into the hands of his only daughter Estella Peacecraft. She's such a sweet and kind girl. She gave us back what is ours, and everything has been solved." Iris smiled warmly.

"Yeah, Duo. I should have told you earlier, but you weren't in conditions for talking that much. Thank you for all this, really. It's all thanks to you. You managed to get Harold to back off from our enterprises for a while. Not in the best of ways, but, I won't mention anything related to that. You are the real hero of this house." Heero smirked.

Duo blushed at the joke. He smiled sweetly at Heero.

Iris beamed at the two and sighed happily.

/This is how it should have been for a year./

"Look boys, I'll go and wash. Get yourselves ready for lunch, ok? We'll talk more later."

"Yes mom."

Iris left to her room and Heero just stood there, looking at the beautiful boy standing in front of him. Duo yawned.

Heero smiled and hugged Duo.

"Lean on my shoulder. You must be tired. You're not completely healed, you should go back to rest."

"I know Heero, I know. I will in a minute."

Heero breathed in the rich scent of apple shampoo from Duo's long hair. He stroked it and loved the feeling of the silkiness and softness.

"Heero?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"Do you think I should cut my hair again?"

Heero tensed for a while but continued to stroke the strands.

"Why would you want to do that, Duo?"

"I don't know, Heero. I remember the time I cut if off the first time. It was to help me forget."

"Yes, I remember Duo."

"Well, I was thinking... do you think it will help me in forgetting the past once again?"

Heero closed his eyes and thought about what Duo's words.

"Why, I don't know Duo. Would it really help you? If you think it will really help, I'm not against it. You look wonderful either way."

Duo giggled.

"I'll cut it again. When I'm strong enough to go out, I'll go cut it again."

"Sure, whatever you say, Duo."

Heero pushed away and looked straight into the beautiful amethyst eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Duo softly on the lips. Duo kissed back. When they parted, Heero planted a soft kiss on Duo's forehead.

"Let's go, Duo. Time to go rest for a while."

Duo smiled.

"Heero?"

"Duo?"

"I love you."

Heero smiled lovingly and kissed him again on the forehead.

"Me too, Duo. Me too. And this time, we will live together side by side forever and ever. I won't let anything get in our way ever again."

"I promise."

*OwaRi~*

Whew~* That took a lot of time to write up. Sorry I didn't finish it faster. I had to think about how to write this one up and how to end it. I wanted it to end in a cooler way, but gosh, I couldn't think of any cool ending. So there you go, "sap". But isn't it sweet? I personally like happy endings. ^_^* Originally, I was gonna have a lemon at the end, but well, no more NC-17's allowed in this place, so I couldn't. T.T I just started on a new fic. I don't know what it will be called, but I am sure it will be a deathfic. (This means... TANNY! STAY AWAY FROM THAT ONE! ^_-) Thanks so x 10,000 much for reviewing, those of you that did. Thanks to Scorn-Silverstar, thanks to Tanny, thanks to Viper15AAC, and thanks to Minky-san. I read your fanfic and reviewed, Minky-san. Such a sweet story~ ^_^. Well, I'm done with this fanfic, hope you guys liked the ending. See ya!

Angelline~*


End file.
